ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Clamenta's grueling story
''"Clamenta's grueling story" ''is a fanfic writte by Nimbus.69. It is generally just Clamenta's story of how she traveled to Mount Paouz and became a Super Saiyan. This also includes Android 16. The fateful letter from a never forgotten mother A young Sayian girl named Clamenta woke up during the spring morning. She was nine years old and was already an orphan. Both of her parents were killed against the androids, and she was too young to truly understand what death really was. She was forced to grow up in a world completely ruined by the androids..but her childhood wasn't as terrible as her friend, Trunk's was. He was forced to watch it crumble and understand what was truly happening, while Clamenta was too innocent and naive to. She believed when a person died, they just went somehwere far away and could be found again. She didn't really care about her father, because he died when she was only a year old. Her mother she remebered perfectly...her smiling face, her long flowing hair, her personality, her caringness, and the feel that the future will end up better than the present. She walked downstairs smelling fresh coffe...she once had a sip of coffe and almost blew up the house...so no coffe for her. "Ah, good morning Clamenta! How did you sleep last night?" asked Bulma. Bulma was a woman who was close friends with Clamenta's mother and she is the one who now takes care of Clamenta, so in a way, she is her stepmother. "I slept well last night Ms.Bulma. But again I've been having nightmares about mama..like she was a bad person." said the little Sayian girl. "Ahh, thats a complete lie. Your mother was an amazing woman. She had the strengh of at least 1,000 men, so did your father. The both of them were amazing and very kind people. It's a shame you couldn't grow up with them...". "Speaking of which" said Clamenta "Where are Trunks and 16?". "There out rebuilding the world right now" said Bulma. "Say..that reminds me! There's an old photo book I've been wanting to show you for some time now. Its up in the attic. Do you think you could bring it down for me?" asked Bulma. "Sure!" said Clamenta. "I'll get it down for you!!". "Thanks" said Bulma. Clamenta cheerfully ran upstairs, almost tripping, opened the door leading to a flight of stairs, ran up, and pulled out a big book. However, while doing so, she accidentaly pushed out a box of letters, causing them to spill everywhere. "Oh darn it! Bulma will be mad if I don't do something!" cried out Clamenta. She hurriedly put the letters back in the box, but while throwing them all in, she noticed a certain name...Tamera was a name on one of the letters. "Tamera...mommy's name..this was sent by her..." Clamenta thought. "From a place called Mount Paouz...she needs to be there...that's why I haven't seen her in so long...she left me and must of gone there...that's it! I know it has to be true!" Clamenta thought. "Im going to go to Mount Paouz to see mommy again. I'll do whatever it takes. I have to do it!!" "CLAMENTA! Ya found it yet?" yelled Bulma from downstairs. "OH YEAH! Got it! Coming down right now!!" yelled Clamenta. She threw the rest of the letters in the box, grabbed the book, put the letter in her pocket, and ran downstairs. "There you are. Took you long enough.." said Bulma. "Alright, let's take a look...here's one of your father holding you. You're so cute! And look at this one, your mother and father fishing... you look so much like your daddy! And check this one out, you on your mother's back. And this is my favorite, your mother in a field of flowers with your daddy. And this is one of your granda, daddy, and mommy under an apple tree with a giant hole in it..how did that hole get in there anyway? Wait..". Bulma looked at her arm and saw Clamenta lying her head on it, asleep. Bulma smiled and carried the little girl upstairs and put her back into bed...but Clamenta was a pretty good actor. She wasn't really asleep, she was pretending. A few seconds after Bulma left door and Clamenta was certain she wasn't there, she quietly jumped out of bed and grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote down her plan- *Steal a few good capsules *Put on her mother's old gi outfit *Go to Mount Paouz and look hard enough to find mommy The hardest part would be going to the mountain and being able to look hard enough to find her mother, but she knew she had to do it! She just had to!! Later that night, she wrote a note, saying about her plan and left it on her bed. She snuck into her mother's old room, looked in her closet, and found the box with the old outfit. "Seems alittle big, but I'm sure it will work." She slipped on the gi and went outside with everythign she needed. She threw out a capsule with a motorcycle and started it up. "Now how do I ride this thing...Ooo what does this button do???" She clicked it and went flying off "WEEE! MOUNT PAOUZ HERE I COME!!". The next morning, Bulma found the note on her bed and flipped out. "What's wrong?!" yelled Future Trunks who heard his mother yelling. "Clameta....Mount Paouz...went there..." said Bulma. "WHAT?! Why is she going there?! It's suicide!!" said Trunks. "She thought her mother Tamera was there..." Bulma nervously said. "But Tamera's been dead for years! Why the heck would she think her dead mother is there?!" yelled Trunks. "I dont know..." Bulma said. "Look at this!" yelled Android 16, a good friend of Trunks. "Oh my god...motorcycle tracks" said Bulma. Scarlet, the best of friends Clamenta rode threw the forest mountain on her motorcycle. "THIS SURE BEATS THE HECK OUT OF WALKING!" she yelled. But just as she yelled that, her motorcycle ran out of gas and fell over, throwing her on the dirty rode. "OW!! Oh no my capsules!". They spilled everywhere. She hurried to grab them all, but while she was, she saw a huge shadow come over her. "What's...t-that...?". She looked up nervously, only to see a giant bear standing over her, looking like he was real hungry. She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran, dropping the capsules she had picked up, and those poor capsules were totally smashed by the bear, who was running as fast as he could to catch up to her. "HELP ME!! BULMA, 16, TRUNKS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed. Luckily, just before the bear could eat her, she manged to jump up into a tree and hid for sometime. After about twenty minutes, she jumped out to get the capsules she left behind, only to find them all smashed and broken. Clamenta broke down in tears. "No...how am I suppose to continue on now?! I dont have a house, I don't have a car, I don't even have one stinking bike!!". She feel to her knees and began crying, but it suddenly began raining, hard. She ran under a big tree and put her knees to her chest. She eventually cried herself to sleep and once again had nightmare about her mother hating her. A few hours later, she woke up to the sound of something sniffing in her ear. She looked up and saw a little red fox looking her with his dull green eyes. "Oh my gosh what the heck?!" she yelled. The little fox hopped back. The two started at each other for sometime... "So you live up here?" asked Clamenta. The two had become friends and where now walking up the trail together. "That's so cool! My grandma Chi-Chi lives up here too, and my mom left me and is here too!". "So, what do you do when your being chased by a bear like I was...um...what should I call you?" Clamenta said. She and the little fox thought for a brief moment, and then: "SCARLET! That's your name! B-because of your color!! Yeah!!". The two loved the name and continued to go on. The two were walking across a stream, when Clamenta heard her stomach roar. "That's right...my capsules...they were smashed...how am I suppose to get food?". She started to cry a little, when she saw a huge fish in the river. "Oh no...I don't like fish...do I have to..?". While wondering if she should, Scarlet jumped into the water, grabbed the fish, and dropped it at her feet. "Oh..thanks Scarlet! But how do we eat it..?". She ate a bit of the tail, and immediately spat it out. "EWW! Yuck!! Here Scarlet you can eat it...". She gave the fish to Scarlet and that fox ate it in one gulp. "I guess I can eat the plants or the nuts..." Clamenta thought. She looked around and found a berry bush. "Yes! Jackpot!". She was about to eat the berry, when she saw multiple dead squirrels and birds next to the berries. "..I'm guessing there poisonous...OK I guess I have to eat fish". She went back down to the stream and saw a huge fish. She grabbed a sharp stick and stabbed the fish, pulled it out, and ate it...only to barf it later. "Well...I guess its not too bad..I'm still alive at least...". The next day, the two woke up to the sound of a bear roaring. "A BEAR!!! It's....SO CUTE! Hey wait..didn't I see you before? YOU'RE THE PUNK WHO BROKE MY CAPSULES!!" screamed Clamenta. She and Scarlet attacked the monster and killed him by ripping half of his face. "Well...I GUESS WE HAVE DINNER!!! But I don't know how to cook...lets just roast it over a fire. My friend Trunks taught me how to start a fire in the woods. And the fur can be a good blanket!". The two ripped the fur off and cooked the meat over the fire. "Oh wow, this is real good!" said Clamenta. "See Scarlet? There's nothing we can't handle if we're together! You're gonna be my best friend!" said Clamenta as she hugged the little fox. The two continued on threw the horrid woods, often fighting animals and eating there meat for food The two grew extremely close to each other and became the very best of friends. The bloodstained Super Sayian Transformation It has been about five weeks since Clamenta began her adventure. She and Scarlet have fought threw horrid trials, such as bears, wolves, thirst, flooding, and hunger, but the two have made it out alive and where the very best of friends. Nothing could tear them apart. They loved each other and would easily give their own life for the other. They are now very close to Tamera's old house in the mountains, but there are still many dangers to overcome. It was raining super hard, but they were very close to the house. "Look at the light! That might be it! We did it Scarlet!" but the light was dimmed out by dark shadows. A group of five wolves surrounded the duo. "Oh crud! Well we can take 'em on, right Scarlet?" said Clamenta. The two attacked the wolves head on, but were no match for them. The two were eventually very badly beaten. The main wolf leader attempted to claw Clamenta's head open and kill her, but right before he could..Scarlet made the ultimate sacrifice...he jumped in front of the claws and took the hit himself, leaving him with a sliced brain and blood flowing out of him like crazy. "NO! SCARLET!!!" Clamenta ran over to her friend and held his bloody body close to her. "NO! Scarlet!! Scarlet please stay with me! Please don't go!! Scarlet! Just hold on alittle longer! Please!! Don't go yet!!". Scarlet's reply was licking Clamenta on her nose, then finally, he closed his blood stained eyes, gave his last crackly breath, and finally died in his best friends arms as thunder roared and lighting struck down on the earth. "..'N-no...Scarlet..my best friend...How could I let this happen?! You gave up everything for me...I can't even repay you...You meant everything to me! How can I let this happen to you?! Scarlet! SCARLET! SCARLET!!!!". Clamenta screamed at the top of her lungs and let out a scream that pierced the heavens, causing lighting to strike everywhere and thunder to roar like a lion. With tears bursting in her eyes and blood splattered on her Gi, Clamenta, for the first time, became Super Sayian, with her tears absorbing in her huge power. Bloody revenge The rain powered down onto the bloody batte ground, as Clamenta, now Super Sayian, was ready to get her bloody revenge. "You...you are going to pay so dearly for what you've done!" Clamenta shouted, as she put her fist up, ready to fight. Her first act: telporting behind one of the wolves. She grabbed a tight hold of it's neck and snapped it's neck like a twig. The cracked body fell down onto the red mud and laid lifeless. She then teleported in front of another one of the shocked wolves and thrust her first clean threw it's chest, causing blood to spill out and for the wolf to whimper in pain. He fell down, screaming out in pain, as Clamenta watched, smiling and laughing at his pain. She then teleported to another wolf, grabbed hold of it's head and body, and ripped it's head clean off, pouring blood everywhere. She threw the head off the mountainside, as the headless body fell down and blood flooded out of it. Next up, she grabbed another wolf and threw it to the side of road, causing rocks to collapse all over it. Blood slowly poured out of the rubble. She then took her look to the main pack leader, the one who killed Scarlet. The leader jumped on her, but she threw him to the side. She then grabbed his eyes and yanked them out. She ripped open his stomach, yanked off his arms and legs, and beat him into a bloody mess. She then completely exploded the body, causing blood to rain everywhere in every direction. "Scarlet..." Clamenta screamed that one word at the top of her lungs, and then fainted, covered in blood and tears. The painful truth "I FOUND HER! SHE'S RIGHT OVER THERE!" yelled out Android 16. Bulma, Trunks, and 16 had been looking for her for five weeks and were about to give up the search. "What the hell happened here..." asked Bulma, who was looking at the bloody battle ground, shocked from all the bodies. "Did...did she do this..?" asked Trunks. "Clamenta! Please! Wake up!! Please!" cried 16, who was shacking her body, trying to get her to wake up. "Six-....sixteen...is..that you..?" whispered Clamenta, who was starting to wake up. "Good, you're alive!" cried 16. "Clamenta sweetie...did you do all of this?" asked Bulma, who was looking at the bloody mess. "Y...Yeah... OH NO SCARLET!" cried out Clamenta. She immediatly ran over to Scarlet's bloody body. "Clamenta put that thing down! You have no idea what it carries!!" screamed out Bulma. "Scarlet..my best friend..SCARLET!!!!!" Clamenta screamed at the top of her lungs and went Super Sayian in front of everyone, but immediatly fainted from the power. " She can already go Super Sayian?!" cried out Trunks. Everyone looked at her, amazed of her power. Trunks carried her unconcious body to Chichi's house, which was only two mintues away. About ten minutes later, Clamenta woke up in a warm, lighted home. "Good, you're wake now!" cried out a woman's voice. "M-mommy..?" wondered Clamenta. "You remeber your grandma Chi-Chi, right?" asked Bulma. "Grandma!!" cried out Clamenta, who jumped into Chi-Chi's arms. "Woah! You've gotten so big since I last saw you with your mother!!" Chi-chi said. "That's right! Grandma Chi, is my mama Tamera here? I found a letter that was addressed from here with mommy's name on it..." Clamenta asked. "That's why you came here all by yourself? You thought your mother was here?!" asked Chi-Chi. "Clamenta...I'm sorry..but she's not here..." "Oh...then where on earth could she be?!" cried Clamenta. "Clamenta sweetie..she's not on earth anymore...she's not in space either...she's with your daddy Gohan in Heaven"...said Bulma. "Yes, mommy isn't here, and she won't be found in any green forest, any sandy desert, or on any clear shore. But she had to go for the better, and she loved you so much. Why would she want to leave you?" said Chi-Chi, who had tears forming in her eyes, remebering her deceased son Gohan. "So mommy isn't here..how could I be so stupid?! Im so sorry for doing this to you guys, I should have never come alone.." said Clamenta, who began crying. "But before we leave, can I do one thing?" "Yes Clamenta you may" said Bulma. Clamenta went outside to the bloody battle ground, picked up Scarlet's bloody corspe, and burried him in a small patch of flowers. "Scarlet..." Clamenta began crying again. "Come Clamenta, let's go home.." said Trunks. The four said goodbye to Chi-Chi, got into the airplane, and headed home. This was the first time Clamenta fully new what death truly was, and she understood it too well. However, while heading off, a small letter from a woman named Tamera addressed from Mount Paouz fell out of Clamenta's pocket and landed on Scarlet's burial site. Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Story invented by Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories